Making Up For Lost Time
by oliviapgrant
Summary: whar would happen if these two who were lost souls,finally come back together several years after collage? love,babies,olitz oh my!


Christmas used to be one of my favorite holidays, surrounded by loved ones while opening presents and eating lots of food but as I got older and things began to change the joy that I had for holidays like Christmas slowly went away. My father left my mother and I when I was around 12 years old then my mother moved off to New York to practice law which left me all alone. Well I wasn't technically alone,I had my Uncle Cyrus. Cyrus Beene came in to my life and saved it at such a young age when I began to believe that all hope was lost. Uncle Cy worked at the White House and you would think that because he worked there that getting a tour would come by easy but that was far from it. At the bright age of thirty two touring the White House for the first time was a dream of mine. Tonight a dream of mine was coming true. I was going to a ball at the White House for the first time.

After Uncle Cy's husband James was killed,I moved back in to help Cy raise his daughter Ella. They adopted Ella about four months ago,right before he died. Ella became my world after James died. I gave up my law career to become the mother Ella needed. Tonight Cyrus and I were attending the Christmas Ball at the White House. It was his first one with out James so I agreed to go as his guest. My friend Quinn was coming to watch Ella,Cyrus was sending a car for me around six as I was to meet him there. Walking in to Ella's room,I picked up up the small child that laid on her play mat staring at the starts above.

"Hi Precious." I whispered softly to the small girl that was cuddled into my chest.

While looking in my closet for a dress to wear, I began to hear the ringing on my iPad go off,walking over I smiled softly seeing the picture that had come up on my FaceTime,sitting down on the bed and curling up with Ella in my lap,I slid the green button across to accept the call.

"Hi." I whispered breathlessly

"Hi Livvie, Your still coming tonight right?" The deep voice asked me.

Nodding my head,I could only feel my self began to blush and smile while getting butterflies in my belly. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lll was a very good friend of mine who also happened to be the President of the United States. I went to college with Fitz before I came to take care of Ella. Durning our college years I had a major crush on Fitz. After getting back in touch with him late last year the two of us had been inseparable. I had yet to actually see him in person because of his schedule but that would change tonight.

* * *

"You do know that if you want me to show up Fitz, that we have to hang up the phone." I giggled softly as Ella tried to reach for the camera.

"I know I know. I'll see you soon Livvie. Give Ella hugs for me." He smiled winking.

Once we said our goodbyes I couldn't help but blush even more. Fitz didn't know how bad the situation with Cyrus had gotten but he did know that I cared for Ella most of the time. Leaning over and putting Ella in her jumpy seat,I went into the closet to start getting ready. I had already taken a shower earlier so I began to do my makeup and hair. Quinn was running late which caused me to worry. After finishing my hair and makeup was when she finally showed. Running to the door and saying a quick hello,I let her in then ran back to put my dress on.

Choosing to go with something white,I ran over to my closet and pulled out one of my favorite dresses. A floor length all white lace dress with a high slit with one shoulder. I very rarely bought anything this beautiful for my self so when I saw it I knew I just had to have it. Once I got in the dress and had Quinn zip me,I gave my self a once over hoping that I looked okay. Grabbing my clutch and putting my phone inside, I hurried over to Quinn who now had Ella.

"Thank you so much for watching her. I'll be back in a few hours." I nodded smiling at Quinn

"Liv, I told you. Go have fun. I've got it covered here. You need to enjoy your self tonight." Quinn laughed softly at me. She was right. I needed to have fun even if it was for one night only.

"You be good for Auntie Quinn." I whispered to Ella who was half a sleep by now. Placing kisses on her head head, I quietly left the house and headed to the ball.

* * *

At the age of thirty seven I was the youngest president to win an election. It has not been easy for sure. I'm a divorced single parent to a beautiful little boy named Gerry. Even though I was president I was determined to make sure I was there for my son. Spending free time and every holiday with him, with tonight being Christmas Eve my only goal was to be there with my son when he woke up on Christmas morning.

I couldn't believe I would be seeing Olivia again. It had been quite a long time since I had last seen her. Olivia Pope was a amazing women. It's been years since I had seen her. The last thing i had heard was that she was living with my chief of staff Cyrus and caring for his daughter Ella when Cy's husband James died. After asking Cyrus for her number back last year, she and I had been inseparable ever since but tonight was the first time I would be seeing her in person.

After checking and making sure Gerry was asleep in bed,I headed to my bedroom. Bringing out my iPad I typed in Olivia's number To FaceTime her. After a few minutes the sight of her beautiful face sent my heart racing.

"Hi." She said softly to me, smirking I couldn't help but just sit for a second and watch her and Ella.

"Hi Livvie, Your still coming tonight right?" I asked nervously as I was afraid she would back out.

I had known Olivia Carolyn Pope durning my college years. She was and still is a beautiful girl that I was very taken to at the time, because of my schedule I haven't been able to see her in person but the fact that she would be here tonight made me very happy. She held a place in my heart then and she will continue too from now.

After saying my goodbyes to Livvie,I quickly hung up and began to put my suit on. I wanted tonight to go well since I was finally seeing Livvie again after dressing and checking in Gerry one last time, I headed down to meet Cyrus. After going over some last minute things I made my way inside to start the greeting line. The greeting line was one of the things I didn't like but I did it be nice and say hello.

After about five minutes of saying hi' and hello's I looked up to finally come face to face with the most amazing and beautiful women I had ever met. Livvie was finally here.

"Livvie, you look breathtaking." I said softly wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Why thank you kind sir. You don't look so bad yourself." She winked wrapping her arms around me hugging me back.

Pulling back, I placed a kiss on the top of her head and asked her to wait for me at my table. When she nodded and headed off, the greeting line was the furthest thing from my mind. I just knew I needed to get to Olivia. Now was my chance to make up for lost time.

Pulling up at the White House,nervous didn't even begin to explain what I was feeling right now. Getting out of the limo I looked at the big place before me and instantly began to fill overwhelmed. As I walked to Cyrus who was waiting,we spoke for a moment before he went inside to talk with more important people. Sighing softly I headed inside and to the greeting line.

As I made my way to Fitz I couldn't help but blush when he said I looked good.

"Livvie you look breathing." He said softly pulling me into a hug

"why thank you kind sir. You don't look so bad your self." I winked blushing softly as I took in his sent and hugged him back.

Blushing at the kiss that was placed on the top of my head I could only nod when he asked me to wait for him at his table. Smiling softly I nodded and headed off towards the table. I hoped he would be over soon. Now was our chance to start to make up for lost time.

* * *

Pulling up at the White House, nervous didn't even begin to explain what I was feeling right now. Getting out of the limo, I looked at the big place before me and instantly began to feel overwhelmed. As I walked to Cyrus, who was waiting, we spoke for a moment before he went inside to speak with more important people. Sighing softly, I headed inside and to the greeting line.

As I made my way to Fitz, I couldn't help but blush when he said I looked good.

"Livvie, you look breathtaking," he said softly, pulling me into a hug.

"Why thank you, kind Sir. You don't look so bad yourself." I winked, blushing softly as I took in his scent and hugged him back.

Blushing at the kiss that he placed on top of my head, I could only nod when he asked me to wait for him at his table. Smiling softly, I nodded and headed off toward the table. I hoped he would be over soon. Now was our chance to start to make up for lost time.


End file.
